


Worthy of You

by Rosawyn



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess, Control, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Honesty, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Male Character, Wishes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the two prize!drabbles I wrote for Level Five winners of the RLt's 2013 Reviewathon over on fanfiction.net.</p>
<p>"If you could have one wish, Erik, what would it be?"</p>
<p>"I'd wish the world were made of metal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think starlight.moon.princess has an AO3 account, but this was written for starlight.moon.princess who asked for Erik/Charles.

Over the chessboard one evening, Charles asked, "If you could have one wish, Erik, what would it be?"

"I'd wish the world were made of metal," Erik said as he moved his bishop to attack Charles' knight – the knight was guarded, so Charles wasn't too concerned.

Charles laughed softly as he advanced one of his pawns. "I'm sure you'd love to have everything under your control."

Erik's eyes narrowed and he let out an annoyed huff, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. "That's not the point at all, Charles."

"I'm sorry. I meant no offence."

Erik stood and walked to the window, looking out into the darkness.

Charles wanted desperately to know what Erik was thinking, but he wasn't about to actively use his power without Erik's consent.

Finally, Erik spoke: "It's not that I want to control things for the sake of being in control." His mouth pulled into an expression that was half rueful smile, half grimace as he glanced down at his feet. "Things are so different now," he said, his words so soft Charles had to strain to hear them. He turned to look at Charles. "I want to shape the world into something worthy of you."

Charles' breath caught in his throat. "I-" Somehow, it was at once wonderful and terrible to hear Erik say that. He stood and walked to Erik, taking Erik's hands in his own. "Thank you," he said softly. "You'll forgive me if I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that sort of declaration."

Erik raised one hand and gently stroked Charles' cheek. "I think I could forgive you anything," he said, then leaned forward hesitantly and kissed Charles ever so carefully as if he wasn't sure he was allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net as a part of the "Of Moosen and Men" collaboration.


End file.
